White Rose
by SilvrBlade
Summary: Olivia gets more than she bargained for when she gains custody of her 13yr old second-cousin. Especailly when it comes to a certain pedophile who Ana seems to have caught the attention of... But is he the only one keeping an eye on her? Reviews welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A VERY Sucky Day

Anastasia Nicole Henderson sat in French class, her head propped up by her hand.

"Lisa Abert?"

"Here!"

"Jasper Brown?"

"Present."

Anastasia felt her eyes droop at the unchanging drone of the substitute teacher's voice. This day had sucked so bad, she was about to hurl up her two-thousand calorie greasy cafateria pizza lunch. But she just had one more period after this. Perhaps she wouldn't perish.

"Anastasia Henderson?"

"I go by Ana," she announced mechanically, prounouncing it 'aw-nuh'.

"Sure, Anastasia," the subsitute replied absently. "Katrina Lewis?"

Ana let out a deep sigh and dropped her head to the table. One more period? She didn't think she would be able to make it. After all, her mother had promised her they would go jogging in Central Park to see the boats today. Ana couldn't wait. It would be amazing.

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler approached the crime scene like it was any other. The house was normal; white with white shutters. But what was inside was far from normal- the entire family inside had been slaughtered like animals.

"Have we got names for the vics?" Elliot asked the CSI.

"Yeah," the CSI replied, looking at his chart. "Raychell and Robert Henderson, the homeowners. The other was their friend Sarah Masters- she was apparently bringing them dinner."

"Were there fluids on the women?" Olivia asked, watching as the body bags were towed away on gurneys.

"No visible fluids," the CSI replied, following her gaze, "but panties were down. We'll run DNA and see what we can find."

"Sounds good," Elliot sighed. "Olivia, why don't you sweep the grounds and I'll do the inside."

"Alright," Olivia replied, already heading toward the backyard.

She was just glad she wouldn't have to see another blood-soaked carpet.

A Half Hour Later...

"We've got a match," Detective Munch shouted, waving the folder around wildly inside the precinct. "To the perp, and we found another Henderson who by a stroke of luck ISN'T dead."

"Who is it?" Olivia asked, looking up at him from her desk. "We'll go pick them up."

"Anastasia Nicole Henderson," Munch replied, reading from the file. "She's thirteen and attends Hudson River Middle."

"A kid?" Elliot piped up. "Oh, she's going to be so devastated. She's just lost all her family..."

"Not true," Munch replied, a serious look coming over his face. "We found another partial match to a distant relative."

"Oh good," Olivia smiled. "How is it?"

Munch stared her dead in the eye.

"You. Congratulations Liv, you have just gotten custody of your thirteen year old second cousin. Shall I pop the champagne?"

Olivia's gaze filled with dark spots. The ground rushed to meet her, and she heard muffled voices but she didn't care what they were saying. The shock had overwhelmed her; family. For the first time in a long time, Olivia Benson had family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprise!

Ana stepped out of the classroom, nearly running into a fierce looking cop. Crap, he was like one of those gansters right out of those old movies! She hoped she hadn't pissed him off.

"Sorry," she apologized sincerely, looking up into his surprisingly soft gaze. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"S'all good," he replied, nodding. "You Anastasia Henderson?"

"Last I checked," Ana replied, her gaze now finding a surprisingly familiar-looking lady cop. Hadn't she seen her before? "I'm sorry, am I in trouble? Cuz if I am I should probably-"

"You're not in trouble Sweetie," the lady cop replied in a soft voice, "though you do have to come with us."

"Why?" Ana asked, looking from cop to cop. "I should tell my mom-"

"It's okay," the lady cop told her. "It's best if we tell you on the way to the precinct." The cop held her hand out, and Ana took it hesitantly. "Let's go."

Ana erupted into tears on the lady-cop she now knew as Detective Benson's shoulder when they told her the news.

"Why?" Ana cried. "Why the hell would somebody do something like this?"

"Your father was in a lot of debt with some dangerous people," Detective Tutuola (the fierce guy) replied softly. "He didn't pay back in time, and they punished him."

"I have no one else!" Ana bawled. Detective Benson wrapped her arm around her comfortingly as she sobbed. "I'm going to have to go to some foster home! No one will want me!"

"That's not true," Detective Benson soothed. "Sweetheart, your aunt was my mother. I'm your second cousin. You're going to be staying with me."

Ana's head shot up, her red eyes staring back at Olivia with shock.

"That's why you're so familiar," she sniffed. "We had a picture of you in Mom's room. She always said that was Cousin Olivia. But I never thought- wow! I'm really going to be staying with you?"

"Yes," 'Olivia' smiled. "And don't worry, you'll still be going to your same school- I don't live too far from your parents' old house so I'll still be able to take you. You won't have to adjust much."

Ana sat back in her chair, drinking it all in.

"So you're my cousin?" she asked.

"Second cousin," Olivia corrected, "but yes."

"And my entire family has been slaughtered, except the distant cousin I never knew?"

"I guess so."

"And everyone related to me is dead- except you?"

"If you want to think about it that way, yes."

"So, and I'm just thinking out loud here, what makes you think they're not going to come after us?"

Olivia remained silent. The thought had never crossed her mind.

"I never thought of that," Detective Stabler breathed. "Ana have you noticed anyone paying special attention to you lately?"

"No." Ana shook her head. "Nobody I've noticed."

"Now, hold on a minute," the police captain suddenly announced, "let's not make a mountain out of a molehill. We should watch you guys for a little bit, but unless any threat is made within the next week or so, I really doubt they're going to touch you guys."

"Agreed," Olivia replied. "Ana, let's go back to your house and pack your things. Then I'll take you back to my apartment and we'll set up camp, okay?"

"Okay," Ana replied. "Sounds good."

"See you later, Elliot!" Olivia called over her shoulder, and she and Ana stepped out the door and into Olivia's black Subaru.

Ana stared out the window as they drived, watching the city scenery flash by her window. It was all so hard to take in! As they pulled out of the parking lot, she could have sworn she saw someone duck behind the bushes. She brushed the thought off. Today had been hard enough already.

But if she thought today was hard, reader, she would be totally unprepared for the upcoming events that were about to change her life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting Settled

Olivia unlocked the door to her apartment and she and Ana stepped in, Olivia tossing her keys on the counter in the oh-so-familiar motion. Ana watched as Olivia picked up her files and plopped onto the couch, tossing the remote to Ana.

"Pick something," she smiled. "Doesn't matter."

Ana put down her backpack to catch the remote. A sudden thought popped into her head, and she sat down in a comfy chair and turned on the tv. She flipped through the channels until -aha!- she found her favorite show!

Olivia's ears perked up when she heard the show and gazed at the tv.

"Justice and Balance?" she asked.

"Yup," Ana replied, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Special Victims Unit, like you."

"Oh, I know," Olivia told her, not taking her eyes from the screen as she turned around to face the tv. "I watch it all the time. I don't get why they call it Justice and Balance... why don't they just call it Law and Order?"

"My friends and I say that too!" Ana exclaimed. "We even emailed John Dingo to ask! He said he would think about it."

"I see," Olivia nodded. She turned back to the screen. "Who's your favorite character?"

"Mariska Hargitay's person," Ana replied. "God, did you know she got nominated _again _for an Academy Award?"

"And rightfully so," Olivia added. "She plays a great role."

"Agreed," Ana nodded. "There is nothing that woman can't do. I can't believe how much she looks like you though! You know, if you squint really hard and tilt your head to the side..."

Olivia laughed as Ana demonstrated, scrunching her face up into a hard squint and turning her head so it was almost upsidedown.

"Yep!" Ana cried from the uncomfortable position. "I definately see some resemblance!"

"Sure hun," Olivia laughed. She looked back down at her file. "Whatever you say."

Ana looked over at Olivia and peeked over her shoulder at the file.

"Whatcha doin?" she asked, moving up onto the couch next to Olivia.

"Going over my notes again," Olivia sighed. "There's this pedophile- real sly, real on the DL. We think we finally caught him, but he's not talking."

"Did he wave his right to council?" Ana asked, reading over the information over her shoulder.

"Said he didn't have anything to hide," Olivia sighed. She tossed the file over her shoulder and onto the counter. "Nuff o' that."

"I see," Ana nodded. "Hey, um, I'm going to turn in for the night. Where do I-?"

"Sleep?" Olivia finished. "Yeah, you get the bed."

"Really?" Ana asked. "God, I can't do that-"

"Sleep!" Olivia ordered with a grin. "I usually sleep on the couch anyway. It's no problem, really."

"Okay," Ana sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Olivia called, and Ana closed the door.

She had a feeling tomorrow was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unexpected Help

Ana rolled over in bed and stared at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. She would have to leave for school soon. Pulling on a pain of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, she headed out onto the kitchen, only to find Olivia wide awake pouring herself some coffee.

"You're up early," Olivia mused as she poured the dark liquid into a to-go mug.

"School," Ana shrugged. She eyed the coffee. "You made?"

"Yeah," Olivia replied, taking a swig. "You want some?"

Ana nodded and poured herself a mug.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking a long sip.

"I didn't know you drank coffee," Olivia replied, picking up her files off the counter and putting them into her bag. "I would have made more."

"I need it to get through the school day," Ana laughed. She eyed the file in Olivia's bag. "You gonna try to question the suspect today?"

"Yep," Olivia sighed. "Oh, and I made a call to your school- you don't have to go in today. Teheir excusing you."

"Oh thank God," Ana sighed. "Am I going to work with you?"

"If you like," Olivia smiled.

"Cool!" Ana grinned. "I'm gonna go get ready."

Ana went back into the bedroom and looked herself over in the mirror. She thought aboutt he pedophile she had read about- he liked blonde thirteen year olds. She smiled; she fit the criteria. She took off her t-shirt and pulled on a very-low cut royal purple tank top and eyed her skinny jeans- they would work. Ana released her hair from her tight ponytail and let it fall in gentle curls down past her shoulders- she was ready. Pulling on a jacket and tossing her phone into her pocket, she stepped back out of the room, declaring she was ready.

Soon, Ana found herself arriving in the precinct, walking into the Special Victims Unit squad room.

"Hey Ana," Detective Tutuola greeted her with a nod.

"Hey," Ana smiled.

Detective Tutuola was suddenly joined by Detective Munch and Olivia, who were leading a familiar face into the interrogation room. She followed as the three detectives went over to the rooms, and Olivia went in with the peodphile. Ana was soon met by ADA Casey Novak and Judge Donelly.

"I want to see his behavior," Judge Donelly explained. "I will determine myself whether he should be prosecuted."

The Detectives didn't look too thrilled, but Ana had an idea. She whispered it into the judge's ear, and the judge's eyes grew wide.

"Are you sure?" she whispered. Ana nodded, and Judge Donelly sighed. "Have at it then. This should be interesting."

Ana smiled and opened the door to the interrogation room, putting an extra sway into her step as she walked over to a baffled Olivia. Ana leaned against the wall, making a scene of looking the suspect up and down.

"So you're the pedophile, huh?" she smiled, popping a piece of gum into her mouth. She had done her homework- all of the victims had been chewing gum. She pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto a chair. "You don't look like one."

"Excuse me?" the man asked, quirking a brow.

Ana nearly laughed when his hungry gaze raked up and down her curves, but instead she walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"What's your name?" she smiled, getting up so close, her chest was under his nose. She smiled even broader when she noticed he was trying not to look. "Come on, can't you speak?"

"Charlie," he nearly choked. Her smell was vanilla-lilac; she smelled so delicious it was torturing him. "Charlie Wethers."

"Hi Charlie," Ana smiled. "I'm Ana. Ana Henderson."

"Hi Ana," Charlie smiled back. "And just so you know, I'm not a pedophile."

"Of course you're not," Ana smiled. She turned to Olivia. "Detective Benson, may Charlie and I speak alone please?"

Olivia gave her a 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' look, but stepped out of the room without an argument. Judge Donelly explained the plan to the baffled detectives, who weren't thrilled but didn't argue. They needed this, or they were screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Unusual Interrogation

Ana hitched her thumbs into her jeans pockets and leaned up against the wall again.

"So, Charlie," Ana began, "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a doctor," he replied with a grin. "I work with children and teenagers."

"Very nice," Ana clapped. "It must be hard seeing all those sick kids."

"Not really," Charile replied with a shrug. "I love what I do."

"Are you good?" Ana asked, painting a pained expression on her face. "Because my back has been hurting all freaking week, and no one's been able to tell me why."

"I can check it out for you," Charlie offered. Ana nodded eagerly, and Charlie stood and began to run his hands up and down her sides. "You're very tense," he told her, trying not to be too obvious with his hands. "But I don't feel anything wrong."

"You sure?" Ana asked, feeling his hands come dangerously close to her ass. "It really hurts."

"Do you play sports?" Charlie the doctor asked, rubbing her shoulders and drinking in the scent of her hair subtly. "You might have hurt it there- you're shoulders are tense too."

"Soccer," Ana lied, leaning back into his touch so she was pressed up aginst his leg. She could feel him getting hard. She had played her cards well- all of the victims had played soccer. She laughed. "I'm afraid I'm not very good though."

"I actually coach a team for girls," Charlie smiled, sliding his hands down to her hips. "I could help you out."

"Is there anything you don't do?" Ana laughed hesitantly. "Hey, um, what are you doing? Charlie!"

"You feel amazing," Charlie slurred, grabbing her closer to him by her hips. He was drunk- drunk with her scent and with her body. "You're beautiful, and sexy, and I want you- I want you NOW."

Before the detectives could react, Ana had grabbed Charlie's wrist, twisted it, and had twisted his arm behind his back. They rushed in and Ana leaned her mouth in real close to his ear.

"You're a sick bastard," she hissed. "You're gonna look nice in orange."

"You little bitch," he snapped, glaring at her dangerously. "You played me. I'm gonna get you for that."

Olivia came over and cuffed him, and Ana laughed and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Bye Charlie!" She winked fliratiously, grabbed her jacket, and strutted out of the interrogation room with a proud swagger.

She gazed at the detectives as he stepped out, smiling at them.

"How'd I do?" she laughed.

"Nicely done," Detective Tutuola nodded, looking impressed and giving her a knuckle-punch. "Very bad-ass."

"I'm impressed as well," Captain Cragen grinned. He shook her hand. "You may have just won us our case. Are you thinking about persuing a career in law enforcement?"

"Thinking about it," Ana admitted.

"I'll put in a good word for you if you ever apply anywhere," Cragen smiled. "Nicely done, Junior Detective."

"Thanks," Ana beamed. "That means a lot."

"You got a bright future here, kid," Detective Stabler grinned.

"A junior interrogator!" Detective Tutuola piped up. "You got talent kid, there's no denying that."

"Thanks, Detective," Ana beamed.

"Call me Fin," Detective Tutuola grinned.

"Alright," Ana smiled. "Fin."

Captain Cragen smiled. "Welcome to the team, Ana."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Agent Thomas

"Come on Olivia!"

"You got this girl!"

"Kick her ass, Benson!"

Olivia laughed at the cheers as she played Wii boxing against one of Ana's friends, Willow. Ana and her other friends had been cheering for Olivia the entire time.

"Go Olivia!"

"Team Benson!"

Olivia and the girls let out a groan as Willow gave a final puch and Olivia's Mii was KO'ed.

"Nice game, Benson," Willow laughed. "Rematch tomorrow."

"You bet your ass," Olivia laughed, taking the remote and unstrapping it from her wrist. "Come on, Ana, Cragen will have our asses if we're late."

"Sure Liv," Ana smiled, grabbing up her backpack. "Bye guys!"

"Bye Detective Ana!" the friends grinned. "See you tomorrow!"

Ana and Olivia walked the squad room, smiling.

"Hey Ana!"

"Hey, Detective Henderson!"

"Hey, it's Olivia's girl!"

Ana laughed at all of the nicknames being thrown at her from the officers. She dropped her backpack by Olivia's desk and pulled out her Law For Dummies book- she had studying to do if she wanted to get into the academy.

"Hey Lil' D!" Fin smiled, walking up to her. He looked at her book. "Studying hard to be a cop?"

"You know it, Big D," Ana laughed, using his nickname she had given him. It stood for Big Detective, whereas hers stood for Little Detective. They knuckle-punched (it was kind of like their handshake now) and Ana looked back to her book. "If I'm lucky I'll be able to take some Criminal Justice courses in highschool, and go to the academy straight out."

"You'll already have a job here," Fin laughed. "Cragen will hire you the second you get out."

"If he's not dead by then!" Ana laughed. "God, I've still got like 10 years before I even get in to the academy!"

"We'll stick around for you," Fin laughed. He saw Munch go to his desk out of the corner of his eye. "Of course, I don't know whether Munch will make it for much longer..."

Ana laughed when Munch shot them a mock-hurt look.

"He's kidding, John," Ana laughed. "I hope you stick around."

"Me too," Munch laughed. "It'll be fun to work with you."

Ana smiled to herself- it had only been a week and she and all of the officers had already reached a first-name basis relationship. Everyoen liked her, and she liked everyone. She hated to admit it, but Ana was happier here than she had ever been with her parents. Living with Olivia was great, and she was treated so well by Olivia's friends. She even got to listen in on interrogations and work with them to fins criminals! That is, as long as she kept her grades up and stayed out of trouble.

No, she thought to herself, Olivia wasn't like a mom. She was more like a big sister; an ass-kicking big sister. Ana knew she could tell Olivia about anything and she would listen- Olivia had no problem confiding in Ana. About cases, about having kids, and even about the Sealview thing.

Yeah, Olivia had told her about that. Olivia had woken up screaming one night, and Ana had demanded to know what was wrong. Olivia had had a one-word answer; nightmares. They still haunted her after the incedent, popping up every once in a while. Ana and Olivia had spent the rest of the night studying for the history exam and gossiping of all things. Yes, Ana laughed to herself, Olivia was her big sister she never had.

"Hey Ana!" Captain Cragen's voice interupted her thoughts. She turned her head to see Cragen calling her from his office. "Can you come here please? Someone wants to talk to you."

Ana, sensing it was urgent, hopped up and went into the office, noticing an important looking man standing int he corner. She turned on her formal voice.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" she asked.

"Ana," Cragen told her, "I'd like you to meet Agent Thomas. He's from IAB- the..."

"Internal Affairs Bureau," Ana finished, turning to face Agent Thomas. "Pleasure to meet you, Sir. I'm Anastasia Benson- Ana for short."

"Ana _Benson_?" Agent Thomas quirked his eyebrow as they shook hands. "I thought it was Ana _Henderson_."

"My parents are no longer living, Sir," Ana replied. "I have been living with my cousin, Detective Benson, for a while- I saw it only fit to change my name to Benson."

"Just what we need," Agent Thomas announced with a lopsided smile. "Another Benson running around."

"Excuse me?" It was Ana's turn to quirk her eyebrow. "May I ask what you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Agent Thomas replied. "Noe it's my understanding that you participated in the interrogation of a pedophile? Specifically one who targeted young girls like you?" He turned to Cpatain Cragen. "And you aproved it?"

"It was my idea, Sir," Ana put in. "I had gone in before they had a chance to object. But in my defense, I had the permission of a federal judge to persue the interrogation- the suspect in question had possibly raped twenty young girls, not just within my age group. In order to get justice for them we had to obtain evidence in a special way. We had no other choice but to bait and trap the suspect."

"You talk like a prosecutor," Agent Thomas laughed. "And I'm not here to critisize the interrogation; I am just here to observe your part in this squad."

Ana was a bit taken aback.

"Like what?" she asked. "Like, if I investigate crime scenes? Or, if I go over victims' statements?"

"More like..." Agent Thomas paused. "If you're getting to close- will you affect their line of work?"

"Pardon?" Ana was visibly offended. "I have been staying out of the way, Sir, and I don't intend to change that any time soon. In case you haven't heard the HSA's are coming up, and I have been studying my ass off."

"With Law For Dummies?" Agent Thomas asked, reffering to the book on her desk.

"That's for recreational purposes," Ana snapped. "Is it a crime now to learn in your spare time?"

"Of course not," Agent Thomas smiled slightly. "That's all I needed to hear. Good bye, Miss Benson."

Agent Thomas walked off, and Ana turned ot Captain Cragen.

"What's going on with that, Cap?" she asked him. "Are they investigating us?"

"No," Cragen sighed, "they just like to know what everyone's doing at every time of the day."

"I was nearly about to tell him to piss off," Ana sniffed. "Are they always that uptight?"

"Yup," Cragen replied. "Shame, ain't it? But anyway, Olivia will be wondering where you are..."

"Right!" Ana cried. "I almost forgot!"

Ana quickly scampered out the door and walked over to the interrogation room. She had work to do!

**Notes: Kind of an uneventful chapter, but I promise that the next one will be MUCH better. ;) Promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Bliss Goes Amiss Thanks to Kris

Ana walked up to Fin, who was standing in front of the door.

"What have we got?" she asked.

"The usual pedophile," Fin sighed, looking in the window at him. "This one's tough though... can't seem to be able to get him to talk. He so calm. And to male things even better we don't even know what sets him off yet! Maybe you can figure it out."

"Okay," Ana nodded. Fin handed her a file, and Ana rolled her shoulders back and forth and cracked her neck like a pro. "Let's do this."

Ana opened the door and walked in, in plain view of the pedophile. She smiled broadly as she approached her cousin, and Olivia gazed at her knowingly. They basically had a system.

"Olivia," she smiled. She walked up and handed her a file. "Elliot wanted me to give you these- statements from the Conner case."

"Thanks," Oliva smiled.

The pedophile smiled at Ana, gazing at her face as if trying to memorize every detail.

"Hello," he grinned, keeping his careful gaze on the girl's face. "And what's your name?"

Ana turned to face him.

"Ana," Ana replied with a hesitant smile. In a strange way, he seemed familiar. "What's yours?"

"Kris," the pedophile answered, his gaze raking over her face. He knew this girl. "Ana... is that short for Anastasia by any chance?"

Ana stared at him.

"Yes," she replied. She was searching through her memories- where had she seen him? "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch," Kris smiled, his crest-whitestripped teeth gleaming. So this was her. In front of his face. After all these years of waiting. "I've always loved the name Anastasia... so fluid and graceful."

"I prefer Ana," Ana told him sharply. She had seen him before. She was sure of it.

"Ana," Olivia cut in, giving her a concerned look, "are you alright?"

"Fine," Ana smiled at her. She turned her head back to Kris, her hair falling over her chest. She folded her arms, feeling uncomfortable at his gaze. "Have... have I met you before?"

"I don't believe so," Kris told her, shaking his head. He stood up and come up to her, touching her chin lightly with his hand so he was looking into her eyes. "You know, you have the most gorgeous green eyes... a lot like your mother's."

Ana's eyes widened, and she punched him in the face in a sudden rush of anger. Kris fell to the floor with the impact, crying out in pain.

"Ana!" Olivia screamed. "What's wrong with you?"

"You bastard!" Ana screamed at Kris as he looked up at her in shock. "You son of a bitch! You filthy piece of shit! I'll kill you! I'll kill you, you bastard!"

Fin came in and had to hold her back as Ana screamed and kicked at Kris.

"You fuck! You turd! I'll fucking kill you if you touch me again!" she screamed at Kris as Fin dragged her out. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

When the detectives had closed the door behind them, Olivia shook Ana's shoulders and stared her dead in the eyes.

"Anastasia!" she snapped. "What is wrong with you?"

Ana glared at Olivia.

"That piece of shit raped my mother!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Fatal Connection

Olivia stared at her.

"He what?"

"You heard me!" Ana screamed. She stepped up to the window and glared at him. He was looking through the window with interest, as if he was lookign right through her. "How dare he speak of my mother!"

"I know how you feel," Olivia replied, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But that wasn't the way to handle it."

"Sorry," Ana replied. She let out a deep sigh, letting out all her anger and stress with it. She needed to clear her head, before she did something stupid. "Give me an icepack," she sighed. "I'll go try to make it up to him."

Fin hesitantly handed her an icepack, and Ana walked back into the interrogation room slowly, smiling awkwardly. Kris flinched when he saw her, and then relaxed.

"Hey," she cringed. She handed him the icepack. "Sorry, I just... really hate when people talk about my mom. I had you mixed up with someone else... sorry."

"S'alright," Kris smiled, unable to hide the look of relief on his face as he put the icepack to his cheek. Maybe he still had a chance. "It happens. I'd hate to be that guy you thought I was though- that was a hard punch."

"Yeah," Ana smiled, "sorry 'bout that... adrenaline and all."

"It's alright," Kris smiled.

He sat down and Ana did the same, sitting across from him in the uncomfortable metal chairs.

"So," Ana began, "how'd you know my mom?"

"She and I used to work together," Kris replied. "She was a lovely woman- you look a lot like her you know."

"Thank you," Ana smiled, trying to keep her anger from boiling over at the second comparison. How dare he? She pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "She just... she never mentioned you."

"I'm sure she didn't," Kris told her. "We weren't that close."

"I see," Ana frowned, looking at her hands. The thought of her mother was bringing tears to her eyes.

Kris dragged his gaze up to her, and gave her a sympothetic look. Almost like... like he understood.n"You miss her, don't you?" he asked, placing a hand on hers. "Ana, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought her up. I can see it hurts you."

Ana bit her bottom lip to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks, but one managed to escape. Kris got up and put his hands on her shoulders, and try as she might Ana could find no energy to be mad at him. He seemed to care so much. What Ana didn't understand was why.

"I do miss her," Ana admitted, tears now flowing down her cheeks in a steady stream. "A lot. But living with Olivia's great too-"

"Detective Benson seems like a very caring person," Kris told her comfortingly. "She definately cares about you a lot. I can see it in the way she looks at you."

"She's been fantastic to me," Ana sniffed. "They all have. And I love it here. I just..."

"Can't stop the tears from falling," Kris finished, massaging her shoulders. But it wasn't a pervy rub. No, it was more...comforting. Loving. "Especially when the memories come back, and you're not prepared. And try as you might to be strong and fight them, they break down the walls and flow over like waterfalls. It hurts to lose someone you deeply love, but the pain will get better, and you'll begin to feel it lift soon. You just have to look at the positive side, and keep going."

Ana nodded.

"Thanks," she sniffed, forcing a smile. "That... surprisingly makes me feel better."

"I did a little grief coucnelling in my day," Kris smiled. He leaned his face in close to hers. It was so hard to stay away. "I guess I still have my touch." So close...

Suddenly, Detectives Benson and Stabler came in, and Kris stared at them annoyedly.

"Olivia," Ana sniffed, turning to face her clearly angry cousin. "I'm sorry-"

"It's okay Sweetie," Olivia nodded, looking at Ana calmly. Ana got the message- she wasn;t mad at her. Olivia took Ana's hand and led her out, saying "Let's go get some cocoa."

"Bye Ana," Kris smiled as she left. "I hope your pain lifts soon." Elliot glared at the pedophile. "Can I help you Detective?"

"You make me sick."

"Nothing new. You said that earlier."

"I want you to stay away from Ana, you perv. Keep your filthy mitts to yourself"

"She's grieving. I can help."

"You're not a therpaist. You can't help her."

"On the contrary Detective-"

"Just keep away from Ana," Elliot glared, staring him down angrilly, "or you'll regret it."

Elliot stalked out, and Kris frowned. They didn't understand; he'd been waiting too long for this. They wouldn't keep him from his Ana. He wouldn't allow it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: An Unwanted Guest

Ana took a sip from her mug and stared at the tv screen.

"I screwed up, Liv," she groaned. "I shouldn't have let him in like that."

"He played you," Olivia told her, taking a sip of her own as they sat on her couch. "It's happened to the best of us."

"I can't believe how stupid I was," Ana sighed. She hugged her knees closer to her chest.

"You weren't stupid, Ana," Olivia told her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Never. You were actually able to let Dr. Huang get a good profile on him. You really helped our case."

"Really?" Ana gazed at her hopefully. "I didn't screw it up entirely?"

"No," Olivia smiled. Her phone bizzed in her pocket, and she answered mechanically "Benson." Olivia listened closely to the captain's voice. "Uh huh. Okay, I'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Ana asked, watching as Olivia stuffed her cell phone back into her pocket and grabbed her jacket.

"Trouble at the precinct," Olivia replied as she pulled on her jacket. "I'm just heading over to clear it up. I'll be back in a little bit. You okay to stay here alone?"

"Yeah," Ana replied heistantly. "Sure. Good luck."

Olivia nodded in acknowledgement and stepped out, and Ana got up and locked the door behind her. Sighing, Ana flopped back onto the couch, and a few minutes later she decided she needed to get out. Remembering her running shoes in her backpack, she got dressed for a run and wrote Olivia a note.

_**Gone to the jogging trail in Central Park. Please don't panic. Needed some air. You understand. Thanks. -Ana**_

Thinking on it a minute, she added the time and grabbed her iPod. Then, she grabbed a key to the apartment and locked the door behind her. Suddenly, there was a hand on her shoulder, and she spuna round in shock to see Kris right behind her.

"Oh!" she cried. "God, you scared me! Don't do that!"

"Sorry!" Kris winced. "I didn't know you were coming out."

"Detective Benson headed out," Ana told him, putting in an earbud and heading down trhe hallway. "You can catch up with her at the precinct."

"Actually," Kris told her as he followed her to the elevator, "I was here to see you."

Ana's heart beat rapidly in her chest at his words. She subtly sped up her pace.

"Did you now?"

"Yes," Kris told her, matching her speed. "I'm worried about you."

"Sorry," Ana told him, "I'm kinda busy. I appreciate the thought, but really, I'm fine."

She bid him goodbye and climbed into a cab.

"Central Park," she told him, handing him a twenty. "And step on it."

Olivia came back to find the door to her apartment slightly open. She burst in, only to find Kristoph Donovan sitting on her couch. SHe pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"Where is Ana?" she demanded, feeling her hand tighten around the weapon. Kris stared at her in shock. "Come on you little prick, WHERE IS ANA?"

"I-I don't know!" he cried. "She went out for a jog, and I haven't seen her since!"

"LIAR!" Olivia screamed. She shoved him on his back and put the gun to his forehead. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS YOU SON OF A BITCH OR I'LL BE WIPING YOUR BRAINS OFF MY CARPET!"

"I don't know!" Kris repeated, shock in his eyes. "I was going to wait for her here! I swear, I would never _dream _of touching her!"

"Get out," Olivia growled. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew he was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes. "GET OUT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

Kris didn't hesitate to get up and run to the door. But when he got there, he turned to face Olivia.

"Could you please just let her know I dropped by?" he asked.

Olivia responded by picking up the table lamp and chucking it at his head. He ducked and ran down the hall, and the lamp shattered as hit hit the wall behind him. Olivia grabbed her phone and dialed Ana's number. She picked up onthe first ring.

"What's up, Liv?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I went jogging. God, Olivia, I left you a note. I told you where I was going."

"Get your ass back here now. I mean it, Anastasia."

"Yes Mom. Jesus, Olivia, I'm coming up the elevator now. Just chill until I get there, okay?"

"Hurry."

Ana hung up, and was soon coming in the door. To her surprise, she has greeted by Olivia's tight embrace.

"God I'm so glad you're safe," she told Ana. "Please, don't ever go out alone again. I'll go jogging with you if you like, just PLEASE don't do that again."

"Okay okay," Ana responded, giving her a puzzled look. She looked into Olivia's warm chocolate gaze. "God, what's got you so fired up?"

"Nothing," Olivia sighed after a moment's hesitation. "I guess it just comes with the job."

"Alright," Ana replied, sensing she wasn't getting the whole truth. "Um, I'm gonna hit the sack. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Okay," Olivia smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Ana went into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She knew Olivia was hiding something from her, but she was too tired to ask. She decided she would find out in the morning. Yes, the morning...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Conversation With Olivia

Olivia picked up Ana from school the next day- normally Ana would walk back since it wasn't that far off. But today, Olivia had the feeling that things would go badly if she didn't.

"Hey!" she called to Ana as the 13yr old stepped out of the school building. "Ana!"

"Hey Liv," Ana smiled awkwardly, looking at her friends faces to see how they would react when Olivia walked up. "Um guys, this is my cousin. Olivia, meet Christian, Ronnie, and you already know Mackenzie from Willow's house."

"Yeah, hey Mac," Olivia smiled. She nodded at the boys. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey, Ana, you been holdin out on us girl," Ronnie laughed. "You never told us your cuz was one of the fuzz."

"Slipped my mind," Ana shrugged. She turned back to Olivia. "So what's up?"

"Thought I'd pick you up today, save you the trip," Olivia smiled. "Oh, and Cragen wants us at the precinct ASAP. You can do your homework in the car."

"Okay," Ana replied. She bid goodbye to her friends and climbed into Olivia's car. "So what's up?"

"I don't know," Olivia shrugged, climbing into the driver seat. "I just thought it would be nice if I came to pick you up today."

"Sure," Ana replied, taking out her history book, "but that's not the reason you came to pick me up today."

Olivia pulled out of the school parking lot and faced her cousin as she braked. Damn school buses were still pulling out.

"What makes you say that?" Olivia asked.

"You're not telling me the whole truth," Ana replied. "I can see it on your face. You're hiding something from me."

"It's nothing, Ana," Olivia told her, turning back around to face the road. "Just something to do with work."

"Is it Kris?"

Olivia flinched.

"What makes you think it's Kris?"

"I found a note from him in my backpack. He was in the apartment when you got home wasn't he? That's why you were so freaked."

Olivia glared out the windsheild.

"No, honey, just drop it."

"You're lying. It's Kris who's bugging you."

"Please, Ana, just drop it."

"Okay, Olivia. When you're ready to talk I'm all ears."

Ana ended the conversation there- if Olivia didn't want to talk about it she wouldn't push her. Olivia felt awful lying to Ana; Ana had always been so open with her! But maybe it was a habit of hers, lying and sneaking around. She had never been open with others... but maybe this was her chance to change that. Olivia thought about it she pulled out onto the highway. Yes, maybe it was time for a change.

"OLIVIA LOOK OUT!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Crash

"Where's Ana?"

"Detective Benson calm down. We need to stop the bleeding-"

"My head is fine! Just shut up and tell me where Ana is!"

"Stop shouting we're right here. And- hey! Get back here!"

"Ana? Ana where are you? ANA!"

"Detective, Anastasia was taken to the hospital already."

"What the hell for?"

"We think she has a concussion."

"Oh great! I gave my cousin a concussion!"

"It might not be that serious. Detective, please!"

"Did she break any bones?"

"Her right arm was dislocated."

"Fuck!"

"Relax! Please, you're white shirt is getting redder by the minute. Please, Detective, just sit down and let me fix your head."

"'Not until I can see Ana! And who's the son of a bitch that cut me off?"

"We don't know. When we got here you two were the only ones here."

"Oh, fantastic! It was a hit and run! Oh my God if Kris is behind this I am going to KICK HIS-"

"Detective!"

"Sorry. Just get me patched up so I can go see Ana."

"Will you sit still for me?"

" ... "

"Detective!"

"Okay okay fine! Just hurry up."

"Of course Detective. Just relax and it will all be over soon."

**_At the hospital..._**

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" Olivia announced at her cousin's bedside.

"Olivia, I swear, it wasn't him!" Ana insisted, trying to focus on her ranting cousin. She had a splitting headache, and it was making it hard to focus. "I saw who it was! I just- I didn't recognize him is all."

"It was him, Ana," Olivia snapped. "I know it was. Stop protecting him, honey. He can't hurt you anymore."

"I'm not covering for him!" Ana shouted, growing angry. "I just know it wasn't him!"

"Ana," Olivia told her, her voice soft as she placed a hand on Ana's. She looked into her cousin's angry emerald gaze. "He can't hurt you anymore. What ever he did to scare you, it's okay-"

"He wouldn't do that," Ana snapped, whipping her hand away from Olivia's. "This isn't one of your cases, Olivia. I'm not a traumatized victim- I'm ANA. You know me. And I know you. You and I both know I would never hide something from you. EVER. That's not something I do."

Olivia sighed. She knew she was right.

"I'm sorry," Olivia sighed, looking down at the wall. "I just..."

"Really want to find the bastard," Ana laughed. The room had finally stopped spinning. "Yeah, I do to Liv. That's why I'm telling you it wasn't Kris- I know it wasn't him. I don't want him to be punnished for a crime he didn't commit and the real criminal still be out there."

"I understand," Olivia smiled half-heartedly. She took Ana's hand into her own and patted it lovingly. She watched as Ana's gaze tried to focus on her. "Ana, I'm so sorry. Does your head still hurt?"

"No," Ana lied. She felt like her head was split in half. "Not...exactly...no."

"Yeah, it does," Olivia sighed. "And I'm sorry about your arm too."

"Stop apologizing!" Ana laughed. "It's not your fault. It was the driver's fault. He's the one who's going to be punnished, okay?"

"I know Sweetheart, it's just... I almost lost you."

"I know, Olivia. And I would be devastated if I lost you. Right now, we're the only family each other has."

"So let's make a deal, okay? Let's both be careful- on the street and at home. I won't be overprotective and you won't be a daredevil."

"Sounds reasonable," Ana smiled. Her eyelids began to droop. "Olivia, what time is it?"

"Nearly ten o'clock," Olivia replied. "You probably want to get some rest, right?"

"Yeah," Ana blushed. Olivia got up to leave, but Ana quickly reached out a grabbed her arm. "Liv, can you... stay with me tonight? Please?"

Olivia looked into Ana's eyes; the thirteen year old was petrified.

"Sure honey," Olivia smiled. She sat back down and got comfortable in the chair. "Whatever you need."

Olivia shifted and leaned her head against the wall. It was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: Sorry for the long chapter, but I promise it's worth it. Text messages are in bolded, so don't confuse it for my notes. Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 12: The Club

Ana came out of the hospital a few days later. Her arm was well enough to move it, though it was still sore. The doctors told her not to play any sports for another week or so. Ana sighed. No problem.

As they rode back to the apartment, Ana recieved a text from Willow.

**Hey An, what's up?**

**Not much**, Ana replied. **How bout you?**

**Ronnie TJ and I r heading out to a club. U in?**

"Hey Liv," Ana announced, "can I head out with my friends for a little bit?"

Olivia hesitated.

"Who's going?" she asked.

"Willow, Ronnie, and TJ," Ana replied. Olivia looked skeptical, so Ana added "Ronnie and TJ are on the football team, and Willow is a blackbelt in tai kwon do and karate."

"Okay," Olivia sighed.

**It's ok w Liv **Ana texted. **Shud I meet you there?**

**Yah!** Willow replied. **We r going 2 th 1 by ur house. The Fray, remember?**

**I remember**. **I'll have Liv drop me off.**

**Sounds kk! C u there!**

**C u there!**

Olivia dropped Ana off at the club, but not before giving her a mini lecture.

"Don't talk to strangers," she ordered as Ana stepped out, "and stay with the group. If you see anyone paying special attention to you and your friends, call me and I'll come and help you."

"Thanks Liv," Ana laughed, "but I'll be careful. And I'll have my cell on if you need me."

"Okay," Olivia sighed. "Call the apartment when you want me to come pick you up."

"Okay," Ana replied. "See you soon."

Ana met up with her friends and soon found themselves lost in the music of the club. But after a few hours of dancing and talking, things began to go downhill. As Ana sat down with her friends, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**Ana! **Mackenzie has texted. **There's a dude outside staring u!**

**Who is it? **Ana replied.

Her heart skipped a beat.

**I don't know! **

**Can u describe him?**

**Call me.**

Ana sighed and punched Mackenzie's number into her phone.

"What's going on, Mac?" Ana demanded.

"This dud outside is _staring_ at you through the window!" Mac replied. "God, he's such a pervert!"

"What does he look like?" Ana asked. "Does he have blond hair and blue eyes? Kinda handsome?"

She was thinking of Kris.

"No," Mac told her. Ana's heart dropped to her feet. "He's white, but he has black hair and really really dark brown eyes." Ana flipped her hair out of her face nervously, scanning the window, looking for the guy. "Ew, oh my God. Ana, when you flipped your hair like that, he grabbed his package. Oh God, Ana, I'm calling the cops. This guy is a perv."

"No!" Ana replied. "Mac, _call Olivia._ She'll be here before anyone else!"

"Gotcha," Mac replied. "Oh. My. Fucking. God. Ana, do not fucking come outside. DO NOT FUCKING COME OUTSIDE!"

"What?" Ana demanded, shooing off her friends' eager gazes. "Mac what is it?"

"HE HAS A FUCKING KNIFE!" Mac screamed. "Whatever you do, Ana, do not walk home!"

"Call Olivia!" Ana repeated. "Now!"

"Okay," Mac replied. "Oh fuck, Ana! Fuck fuck fuck fuckety FUCK he's heading inside towards you RUN BABY RUN!"

Without hesitation, Ana closed her phone and leapt up from her seat, pushing past people and nearly knocking them over.

"Sorry," she apologized, "Excuse me, sorry. 'Scuse me..."

She ran up to the manager.

"Sir," she told him, "where is your back door? It's important."

"Right through there," he replied, pointing back to the bathrooms. "Last door on the end."

Ana thanked him and ran down the hallway, pushing the heavy iron door at the end out into the alley. But as she stepped outside, she felt a thick object strike her skull. Ana crumpled to the ground. Spots danced before her vision as blackness began to seep in.

Ana's last memories before she blacked out were being tossed into the back of a black van, and being told "You were hard to get at, but I enjoyed the challenge. Now you're gonna enjoy everything I have to give you." Then the doors closed, and Ana fell into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Search

Olivia pulled the car up to the club to see Mac standing in front of her. Elliot got out on the other side, and Captain Cragen, Munch, and Fin got out of a different car on the other side.

"What happened?" she demanded of Mac. "Mac, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED."

"There was this guy!" Mac screamed. "He was just watching her while she was with Ronnie and TJ and Willow. Then, he pulled out this big-ass knife and started walking toward the club. I was talking to Ana on the phone and told her to run when he started walking in, but I think he heard me and ran around to the back! Olivia I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, sweetie, it's not your fault!" Olivia assured her. "Tell Detective Munch what he looked like. Elliot, let's go look around back. I wanna see what we can find."

Elliot and Captain Cragen followed her out to the back of the club, where they began to investigate. _Why?_ Olivia demanded of herself as she kicked over a trashcan. _Why did I let her come alone? How could I have been so stupid?_

"Liv!" Elliot cried. She spun around to see Elliot crouched by the door. "Liv, I think you wanna see this."

Olivia nearly ran over to Elliot. He was crouching by a dark spot of blood. An inescapable cry of anguish escaped her lips, and she hugged Fin for support as he came up behind her.

"It's ok, Liv," Fin assured her, glaring at the pool of blood. "It might be his."

"It leads over to the road!" Cragen shouted pointing at the trail of blood that led to the street.

Olivia's knees felt weak.

"Oh my God," she murmured, clinging to Fin's jacket. She closed her eyes, but she couldn't escape what was happening. "Oh my god...Ana...Ana..."

"We'll find the kidnapper, Liv," Cragen tried to assure her. "I promise. The Chief of D's is going to make this case top priority."

"Don't bother," Olivia growled. "It was Kris. Kris did this."

"No, it wasn't him!" Munch cried, coming around the corner and hopping over the blood trail. "It was a different guy!"

"The blond guy was watching too!" Mac announced, following Munch. "But he freaked too when he saw the guy's knife! He actually ran to me and gave me your number, Liv! He said Ana was in trouble and needed your help!"

Olivia remained frozen. It wasn't Kris... the thought rolled over and over in her head, but she refused to accept it.

"It had to be him," she snapped, regaining her composure and straightening herself up. "He's the only we know who has a thing for her."

"It wasn't him, Liv," Munch told her softly. "I wish it was; it would make things so much easier. But it wasn't, so we need to spend our time looking for the real kidnapper. Not some pedophile that you have a grudge against."

"Detective Munch! Voice of Reason!" Fin announced humorously.

It earned a few snickers from the other officers, but Olivia didn't even blink. She was too caught up in what was sitting in front of her. It wasn't Kris. He didn't take her, he had tried to help. He had even given Mac Olivia's number to call.

"Well if it wasn't Kris," she whispered, "then who the hell has our Ana?"

Elliot walked over to her and picked up a piece of paper by her feet. It had been crumpled, which suggested Olivia had stepped on it multiple times. Uncrumpling it, Elliot read it over with interest.

"Well we don't know who did it," he announced to the group with a stern look, "but I think we'll find out soon enough. I just found the ransom note."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Abduction

Ana woke up with a splitting headache.

"Damn, she murmured, feeling a bump growing on the back of her head. "That can't be good for my concussion."

She looked around, but she couldn't see anything. Then she realized she was wearing a blindfold. Wiggling her arms around a bit, Ana found she was handcuffed to what felt like an old-fashioned heater. Both her hands were behind her back, and Ana swore under her breath. This wasn't going to play out well- she could feel it in her quickly bruising bones.

A sudden bang from somewhere in the room made Ana jump, and she heard large footsteps clomping over to her. They stopped a few feet in front of her, and Ana listened with interest. She felt his gaze boaring into her skull, and it kinda pissed her off.

"Take a picture," she snapped. "It'll last longer."

"Oh, I intend to," the voice laughed. He crouched down next to her, and he was so close Ana could feel his hot breath on her face. "You know, you are an _incredibly _sexy girl. You definately have Benson's curves."

"Gee," Ana sniffed. "Thanks."

He sighed and got back up.

"You know," he laughed, "you have that Benson sass too. Are you sure you're just her second cousin?"

"As far as I know," Ana snapped. "But either way it's none of your buisness."

"True," the guy smiled, "but as long as I have you, _you're_ my buisness."

"Great!" Ana smiled, her voice dripping with her vemomous sarcasm. "I can't wait to see what you have planned!"

The man sniffed in her direction.

"Not very pleasant, are you?"

"Not very observant, are you?"

"You're beginning to piss me off."

"Whoop dee fucking doo. Give me a medal why don't you."

Ana was suddenly slapped across the face. Hard.

"Fuck!" she shouted, her cheek beginning to burn. "What the hell!"

"Don't disrespect me," he spat.

"Fuck you!" Ana shouted, and spit in the direction the voice was coming from.

She figured she must have hit him, because he cried out in surprise "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"That makes two of us!" Ana shouted.

"Maybe a day or two without food will change your attitude."

The door suddenly slammed shut, and Ana let out a relieved/exhasperated breath. She decided to take this as her chance to try to get out. Feeling the cold metal around her wrists, she decided on handcuffs, and a pretty new pair at that. That meant they would need a key. That meant the guy who had abducted her would have it. And that meant Ana would have to get it somehow.

"Damn," she swore again, leaning her head back against the cold metal heater. "It's gonna be a long night."

_At the precinct..._

"Olivia, please sit," Cragen was trying to tell her as she paced the floor mechanically. "You're making us all dizzy."

Olivia had been pacing the floor for hours, waiting for the ransom call. Found at the scene of Ana's abduction had also been a ransom note, and Olivia had nearly fainted. Now, anxious energy was radiating off of her in waves of restlessness, and it seemed to be catching.

"I can't sit!" Olivia cried, throwing her hands up in the air. She stared at the phone. "Why won't the damn phone ring?"

"Relax Liv," Elliot tried to calm her, putting a comforting hand on her shoudler. Olivia just shrugged him off and began to pace again. Elliot sighed. "Olivia, please. THey said they would call."

"It's been hours!" Olivia shouted. "What the hell could they be doing over there? Oh my God..."

Olivia grabbed the desk to steady herself. She had just thought of somethig they might be doing. With Ana. She stalked up to the phone and shouted "RING YOU DAMN THING! RING!"

As if on cue, the phone's familiar buzzing filled the office. Olivia snatched for the phone before Cragen could grab it, but Cragen pressed the speaker button instead.

"Hello?" Olivia asked desperately. "Hello? Who's this? Ana?"

"Olivia?"

Olivia nearly leapt for joy at the sound of Ana's voice.

"Ana," Olivia sobbed. "Oh my God, are you okay? Where are you honey? I'll some get you."

"Olivia don't tell him shit!" Ana ordered. "It's-!"

"Hello, Detective," a man's voice suddenly interupted.

"You piece of shit!" Olivia cried. "Give me back Ana or I'll come over there and kick your ass!"

"A tempting offer," the man laughed, "but I'm going to have to say no."

"What do you want?" Elliot suddenly demanded, coming up behind Olivia for supprt.

"Oh, Detective Stabler!" the man announced, clearly pleased. "Is the whole gang there too? Hello Detectives! Hello Captain Cragen!"

"This is Captain Cragen," Cragen announced. "Who is this?"

"One step at a time, Captain," the perp laughed. "You'll find out who I am soon enough. But right now, Ana and I are going to spend some quality time together. Right Ana?"

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Ana's voice replied sharply. "Olivia! It's-!"

"Bye Detectives," the man laughed, cutting off Ana's frantic voice.

The phone beeped, and Olivia's heart sunk to her feet. He had hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Shock Waves

Even when Olivia smashed the phone down on the captain's desk -reciever and all- no one moved a muscle. Olivia glared at the broken communication-intsrument and began to cuss her mouth off at it, using words that would make even the worst mouthed sailor blush. No one even blinked. Now exhausted, Olivia ran a tired hand through her hair.

"I know that voice," she groaned, covering her eyes with her hand and tipping her face up toward the ceiling. "I can't remember where though. God, where-?"

Olivia trailed off as she plopped down into the chair. Elliot decided to be the first one to move and walked over to Olivia. He got behind her chair and began to massage her shoulders.

"It's okay Liv," Elliot told her. "An's a tough kid. She's probably giving that guy hell right now."

He didn't know how right he was.

_Wherever Ana was..._

"Put on the dress!"

"Oh fuck no!"

"Oh fuck yes! Put on the damn dress!"

"No!"

"Do you have a death wish, Princess? Because if you don't put on that dress right now-"

"You'll what, huh? Yeah, I thought so. If you were gonna kill me you woulda done it by now."

"You little... GAH!"

The man tossed his hands up in the air in defeat, and the little bitch smirked at him. No matter how many times he dotted her skin with bruises and cuts, the little cunt would not just _obey! _It was like the bruises were mocking him in a way, saying 'this is the one you can never touch, not matter what'.

Ana leaned back against the wall and folded her arms over her chest. It felt good to be free of the blindfold and restraints again, though the familiar perp looked like he wanted to strangle her... again. Ana silently dared him to do it. She would kick his ass if he tried anything. The last time he had kicked her in the stomach, she had kicked him in the groin. He still walked strangely after that.

"You," he growled, pointing an irritated finger at her, "are the most obnoxious, self-centered, hard-headed, shit-filled bitch I have ever met!"

"Some cop you are!" Ana laughed. "It took you this long to figure that out!"

"I'm not a cop!" he snapped. "I'm a goddamn CO! And you will treat me with _respect_, you little cunt!"

"Bite me," Ana snapped. "I'm not putting on the fucking dress."

The man kept making fists with his hand, like he imagined wrapping them around her skinny neck and squeezing the life out of her. But he neded her for his plan to work, so he had to put up with her. Quickly, before he did anything stupid, he decided to step outside, slamming the door behind him.

Stepping out onto the concrete floor in the excercise yard and ligthing a cigarette, he stared up at the sky and let out an exhasperated breath. The little bitch had been driving him crazy for the past five days, and he couldn't take it anymore. When the hell would Benson come to rescue the little cunt? There was a faint smashing sound from inside, and the man let out a groan. She'd probably broken the damn flower pots again to spite him.

"Third time this week," he murmured, taking a long drag of the cigarette.

So far, in his little charade, he had been trying to take pictures of Ana to make it look like she had been taken by a pornographer. But as soon as he had set up the space, the little bitch had broken just about everything in sight. In all of his pictures, she was either glaring at him, cracking her knuckles, or giving him the bird. It was almost always the third one.

"Who knew teenagers were so vile?" he laughed to himself, taking another puff. "I should let her go back to Benson- it'll torture her enough just having the little shit around!"

He sighed to himself and dropped the cigarette, crushing it with his boot. Enough of that. He had work to do.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Second Chance

As Ana chucked the flower pot at the man who held her captive, she couldn't help but notice a change in him. He would always stare at her in a perverted way, like he wanted to... no. She wouldn't think on that now. The man picked up the broken flower pot pieces and huffed.

"This is the twentieth one, you know that?" he smirked.

"Stop bringing them in," Ana replied, picking another one up and putting it into a good throwing position. "You know I'm just going to keep breaking them."

"You've been here almost a week." Ana's captor looked at her skeptically. "Why haven't you given up yet?"

"I don't give up," Ana replied. "That's not my style."

The words sent shivers up his spine, and suddenly old feelings began to resurface. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to slam her into the wall and show her who was boss. But moer than anything, he wanted to break her. In a moment of weakness, he ran to her, held her against the wall by her shoulders, and pressed his lips on hers commandingly. The familiar tingle ran through his body. She was his, and only his to control.

Suddenly, he snapped out of it. Jumping back like something had bit him, he quickly turned on his heels, stalked out, and slammed the door behind him. Leaning back on the iron door, he let out the breath he'd been holding. It had been so long- so many years in jail he had spent out of power. And now he had that chance again, to dominate. To be the man. This wasn't about Benson anymore. This was about controlling someone again. Getting back at Benson would just be a bonus.

Inside the room, Ana cried "EW! EWEWEWEWEWEW!" She tried to wipe off her mouth with her sleeve, but she couldn't get the taste of him out of her mouth. She was dissapointed he had left- she wanted to kick his sorry perverted ass.

"You prick!" she screamed at the door, but she wasn't sure he could hear her. Movement on the other side answered her suspicion. He could hear loud and clear. "You sick son of a bitch!"

Her captor moved away from the door, and Ana sighed. She knew this wasn't the end, and by the way he had attcked her just now, she figured it was just the beginning. The way he was staring at her before, it was like the way Charlie the Pedophile had stared at her. Only this time, it was more intense. He wanted to OWN her, and the thought -though she didn't want to admit it- scared her to death.

Ana could barely fight as it was. She was able to put on a strong face, but inside Ana could feel herself getting weaker. It had taken her more energy to fight him off today, and she could almost feel her willpower fading. Each day it took more and more out of her to fight back, and she didn't know how much longer she could keep it up.

_**Back at the precinct...**_

It was when the ransom calls stopped coming Olivia began to get worried. By now they weren't ransom calls, though. They were calls letting her know Ana was alright, but not for long. He had dared her to find him, or he'd hurt Ana. Olivia had worked her ass off, her and the whole squad. So far they had barely gotten so much as a useful tip. But that night when the phone didn't ring at its usual time, Olivia began to freak out.

"When's he going to call?" she demanded of the closest person to her. "I need to know she's okay!"

"Relax, baby girl," Fin tried to assure her. "He just might be a little late."

"He's _never_ late," Olivia replied worriedly, staring at the captain's new phone. "He enjoys this too much."

The phone suddenly began to ring, and Olivia nearly slammed the speaker button.

"Ana?" she announced.

"Detective, Ana can't talk to you anymore."

"What did you do to her you prick?"

"Nothing. Yet. But I've changed my mind. Find her by tonight, or I'll take her and keep her forever. Tonight decides her fate, Detective. If you don't find her by tonight, she's _mine_."

He hung up again, and Olivia wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted to kick someone's ass. She picked up the phone again, but Elliot grabbed it out of her hands before she could chuck it through the window again (she had done that two days ago). Olivia dropped to her knees and began to sob.

"We're gonna find that bastard, Liv," Elliot assured his partner. "And we're gonna make him sorry for what he did to you."

"When I'm done with him," Fin announced, cracking his knuckles, "he'll be more then sorry."

"We've got a location for the phone call! Detectives come quick! We've found her!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Preparing For Battle

Ana's captive was ready. All he need to subdue her was strapped to his belt, and all he had to wait for was the sun to go down. He laughed to himself- Benson was never going to find the girl! He had made sure of it! She wasn't the only person who had people on the inside, and he was going to prove that to her.

Ana knew something was wrong. He was late. He was never late. Backing as far up against the wall as she could, Ana stared at the window above her. She wouldn't be able to get out that way; she wasn't nearly tall enough. Not to mention there was absoluetly nothing for her to stand on the get to it. There was movement on the other side of the door, and Ana flinched. Was he coming for her? Now? And would she have the energy to fight him off once more? She figured she would have to find out as the door creaked open.

Olivia and Elliot were speeding down the highway at 90 miles and hour, the police cruiser's sirens wailing. Cars pulled over to the grass to let the speeding cruisers pass, one seeming more desperate to get to the scene than others.

"Olivia!" Elliot cried, clutching his seat. He silently wished he had offered to drive. "Slow down! You're going to make us crash!"

Olivia just glared at the road ahead of her, not hearing him. All of her senses were trained on the drive ahead of her, and she was not going to get distracted. She had to find Ana.

Captain Cragen was currently talking to Munch and Fin on the static.

"You got the location?" he asked, watching the little red bleeping dot that was his officers move across the monitor screen.

"Yep," Fin replied over his own wailing sirens. "Munch, where do we go next?"

"Turn right here," Munch ordered, not looking up from the map. "We have to go to- NO! STAY ON THIS STREET!"

Tires squealed as Fin swerved the car back onto the road.

"You told me to turn right!" Fin snapped, glaring at his partner.

"No, I said turn right up HERE," Munch snapped back, pointing at the intersection ahead of them. "You have to pay more attention."

"Why you-!"

"Guys!" Cragen cried over the static. "Focus! We gotta get to Ana before the sun goes down!"

"On it, Cap," Munch sighed. "We'll get there."

**Notes: It seems everyone is on edge, doesn't it? Everyone is racing against the clock, some more desperate to beat it than others. Sorry for the short chap, but I had to save the good stuff for teh NEXT few chapters... *wink wink* ;) However, what fate has in store for these people? Fear not, we will find out soon. Oh, and when I say fate, I mean me. ;) Reviews make me happy (and more likely to post faster... *wink wink again*) Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes: Chap rated M for mature content. Just a warning. ;D Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Deja Vu

Ana flinched as the door swung open, revealing her captor. She could tell by his face what he wanted, and she nearly stopped breathing for the fear. Ana glanced out the window- the sun had set. They hadn't come. They wouldn't come. They would never find her. She turned as her captor approached her, and backed against the wall, picking up a broken piece of flowerpot and holding it defensively above her head.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, kicking herself mentally as she heard her voice crack with fear. "Get back! GET BACK!"

The crack of a whip filled the air, and Ana dropped the piece of flowerpot. Her mouth fell agape with a silent scream of pain. He had whipped her. He had whipped her. There was another crack, and Ana was sheilding her face with her hands. Blood was streaming from a gash above her eye, and she began to cry.

"Please!" she cried. "Stop! CO Harris, please don't!"

The CO just laughed and cracked the whip above his head. She was trying to be reasonable. She was trying to suck up. But he was beyond reason. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it.

"You're mine now, you little bitch," he cackled. "And as my bitch, you will do as I say. Now on your knees." Ana hesitated, and he cracked the whip again dangerously close to her face. "I SAID ON YOUR KNEES."

Ana dropped to her knees, her eyes burning with the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry!" Harris repeated in a mocking voice. "Make it up to me then!"

He stood over her, and Ana closed her eyes as she heard the sound of someone unzipping their pants.

"Oh God," she sobbed, shaking her head wildly. "Please don't make me! Please don't!"

"You'll do it and you'll like it!" Harris snapped. He grabbed her face, and try as she might Ana could not wrench her head away from his grip. "Open up, you little cunt! DO AS I SAY!"

Ana just shook her head again and continued to cry.

"No," she murmured. "Please no."

Harris slapped her across the face and she fell back, holding back a scream of pain. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Harris snarled and pushed her down, holding her shoulders down against the floor so hard they hurt.

"You'll give me what I want!" he cried, his eyes wild with anger. "Or else!"

"Go to Hell!" Ana shrieked as she tried desperately to get away. But he wasn't about to let up. "Let go!"

She started to call out again, and Harris mashed his lips commandingly against hers. She tried to bite his tongue, but he pulled aaway too quickly. Then he began to kiss her again. Desperately, Ana lasshed out and struck him in the jaw. Dragging herself to her feet, she began to run toward the door.

"You little bitch," Harris laughed, grabbing his flashlight and nightstick. The fimiliar words left an intoxicating feeling on his tongue, and he nearly sang them. "There's no way out."

As Ana ran through the dark hallways, she found herself having deja vu. Hadn't Olivia told her about this? _Oh my God._ Ana stopped dead and stared at the stone walls around her. She was in a basement. The sign above her head said C Block. _I'm where Olivia was assulted. I'm at Sealview._

There was a clang as Harris came out, and Ana began to once more sprint down the hallway.

_This is not happening, _she tried to tell herself. _This is NOT happening. Not to me!_

Harris was in his old CO uniform. Though it was a tight fit, it added to the atmosphere. He whistled to himself as he clanged his nightstick against the familiar metal chain-link fence. He was renacting his last assault, obviously. The one who got away. _Not this time, _he told himself confidently. _She's not getting away from me this time. _

**Notes: AHHHH! HARRIS! AGAIN! Lol sorry, I COULD NOT RESIST. Once you get an idea, it's hard to let go. Plus it provided motive and a location, so I wasn't complaining. ;) Reviews make me happy (and more likey to post faster). Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Running

Ana's lungs felt like they were going to burst as she ran blindly through the abandonned prison. Her feet slapped the concrete floor, making her footsteps echo through the basement.

_Gotta find the stairs!_ she thought to herself. _Gotta find the exit!_

Harris followed her slowly, taking in every step he walked. He wanted to remember this moment; the moment he caugth the one who got away. He had planned ahead, obviously. This time, there would be no back-up, and he was the only one who had the keys to the doors. There would be no escaping, no near-miss. He would get what he wanted. Suddenly, there was the clang of a door, and Harris laughed to himself. She had found the oh-so-familiar-door.

Ana banged on the iron door with all her might, but the damn thing wouldn't open! She pulled and pushed, but it wouldn't budge. Behind her, Ana could hear Harris' cruel laughter. The son of a bitch had planned this! Ana knew there was no escaping now, so she did the only thing she could do... she screamed herself hoarse.

"HELP!" she screamed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELLLP!"

"No one can hear you!" Harris called to her, and he cackled again. "But keep yelling! It's a great turn-on."

Ana just ignored him and kept screaming. Suddenly, her wrist was grabbed, and she found it being cuffed to the iron door.

"No!" she cried. "NO! NO!"

"Shut up," Harris laughed. "No one can hear you."

Ana sunk to the floor, still sobbing. This was how Olivia had been assaulted, and now he was going to do it to her! She heard his zipper again, and Ana screwed her eyes shut. She didn't want to look. She couldn't.

"Bite me," he grinned, "and you're dead."

"NO!" Ana screamed. "NO! PLEASE, NO!"

Suddenly, there was a bang from up the stairs, and Ana's heart lept into her chest.

"Ana!"

The voice was so familiar, though she couldn't place it. None the less, it provided Ana with the confidence she needed to keep yelling.

"Help me!" she cried. "Oh my God, HELP! HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!"

"What the hell?" Harris shouted.

Someone suddenly ran down the stairs, and Harris' eyes widened. _No! It couldn't be happening! Not again! _A sudden shot rang out, and Ana flinched as Harris fell over. She stared at his lifeless body, not believing what she was seeing. Crimson blood was blossoming from a hole in his back, and Ana covered her mouth with her free hand to stop herself from screaming.

Suddenly, someone ran over to her, trying to pry the cuff from her wrist. Ana stared up at him, wondering who he was.

"Ana," he breathed, "Ana Baby are you okay?"

"Key," she whispered. "You- you need a key."

The man grabbed the key from Harris' waist and used it to unlock her handcuffs. Ana suddenly began to sob uncontrollably, trying to take in what was happening. The man who had terrorized Olivia's and now her nightmares, was now dead. The tears that flowed down her cheeks as she leaned against the man's shoulders were not tears of sorrow- they were tears of joy!

"Shhh," he assured her, holding her as close as he could as he crouched down with her. "Ana Baby, it's okay. It's okay."

"Thank you," Ana sobbed as she clung to his jacket. "Thank you!"

"It's okay." Kris' voice was soft in her ears. "It's okay Ana, you're safe now. You're safe now. Safe..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes: This was originally two chapters, but it was too short and I didn't want to keep you gusy waiting too long. This is the final chapter, unfortunately, and I really want to thank you guys for reading. Alright, enjoy! **

Chapter 20: Together Again

The first thing Olivia saw as she ran down the basement stairs was Kris holding Ana in his arms.

"Ana!" Olivia screamed. "Get away from her you son of a bitch!"

"No, Olivia!" Ana cried from Kris' arms. "Don't hurt him! Please!"

"Ana it's okay," Kris assured her, gently pushing her off of him. Ana began to sob and clung to his jacket, but Kris gently pried her fingers off with a smile. "Ana, please, Olivia needs you now."

"Okay," Ana sniffed. She shot a menacing look at Olivia before getting up. "If you touch him-"

"It's okay Ana," Olivia told her. She unloaded her gun and dropped the contents to the floor. "See? I won't shoot him."

Ana nodded, and began to slowly get up from Kris. Eyeing Harris' body over to her right, she suddenly aimed a swift kick to his head. Olivia didn't flich- she herself had wanted to do that for a long time now. Ana looked up at Olivia and suddenly ran to her, throwing her arsm around her in a tight embrace.

"Olivia!" she sobbed into her cousin's shirt. "Oh my God, it was awful!"

"It's okay sweetie," Olivia soothed, her eyes burning with fighting tears. "Ana, we're gonna take you to the hospital to make sure you're okay."

"Okay," Ana sniffed. She tuned with wide, watery eyes to face Kris. "Kris-"

"I'll come with you, An," he assured her. He shot a skeptical look at Olivia. "That is, if Detective Benson will allow it."

"I'm not going if he's not!" Ana shouted quickly.

"Honey, Kris is going back to the precinct." Olivia glared at him. "He's going to answer some questions."

"I'll see you later then," Kris half-smiled.

Ana hesitated, but then allowed herself to be led out of the basement. She shot one final glance at her used-to-be captor, that cocky grin still plastered on his unmoving face. She shivered, and Olivia put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's dead, honey," Olivia sighed, pauing and staring at the body herself. "He can't hurt you anymore."

Ana nodded and soon found herself sitting in a hospital bed. Surprisingly, she hadn't been hurt too badly. She still had wounds from Harris' whip and bruises from the struggle, but other than that she found out she had done pretty well keeping him at bay.

"He could have done a lot worse," the doctor had told her. "You're lucky you're so intimidating."

"It's my specialty," Ana smirked.

Ana also soon found herself surrounded by her friends.

"Oh my God!" Mac had cried at her bedside. "Ana I am SO SORRY! I should have been quicker to warn you! I should have-"

"Mac," ana quietted her hysterical friend, "there is nothing you could have done better. You were great. You saved my life by calling Olivia like I asked."

"We brought you presents!" Ronnie cried with an eager grin, holding up a gift basket proudly in the air with TJ holding the other side.

"You guys are the best," Ana grinned, tears threatening her vision. She pulled them all into a tight embrace. "What would I do without you?"

"Suffer," Willow smiled.

Ana grinned, and Olivia walked into the room.

"I'm sorry!" she announced. "Am I interupting?"

"Oh no," Tj replied, shaking his head. "We were actually just leaving. I'll see you at school An."

"See you!" Ana smiled.

Her friends bid their friend goodbye and soon Olivia and Ana found themselves alone in the hospital room.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked her cousin, rubbing her arms to rid herself of the goosebumps the cold room was giving her.

"Sore," Ana laughed. "But I'll be okay."

"Good," Olivia smiled. "We can go back to the precinct as soon as you like."

"What's wrong with the apartment?" Ana asked.

"I'm having the locks changed," Olivia replied with a half-grin.

"Ah," Ana replied. "So... can we leave now?"

"Whenever you're ready," Olivia smiled.

Ana nodded and hopped out of the bed to the floor. Olivia signed the release papers and drove Ana to the precinct, where the two got out and walked up the steps. Ana was regarded with concerned looks and sypathtic smiles, and she just smiled in return. She had to stay strong in front of these people. If Olivia could than so could she.

Olivia led Ana to the squad room, where she headed straight for the interrogation rooms.

"I want to ask Kris some questions," Ana announced to the officers as she stared at Kris from the mirror. "Please?"

"It's okay with me," Cragen announced. He turned to Olivia. "That okay with you Liv?"

Olivia hesitated, not exactly ecstatic that Ana wanted so much to be with him. But, seeing that everyone else was okay with it, she agreed. Ana smiled thankfully and opened the door slowly. It was time for some answers.

Ana approached Kris slowly, wondering if he saw her. He had been staring at the floor, his choppy blond hair masking his face. As she closed the door, his head shot up, and he stared at her with a hurting blue gaze. Ana gave in to her emotions and ran to him, and Kris stood as they tightly embraced. Olivia stiffened on the other side of the mirror, and Fin put a hand on her shoulder to relax her.

"Relax, baby girl," he smiled. "Let them have their moment."

Kris held Ana as close as he could, and Ana dug her head into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Kris sobbed, tears running down his cheeks. "Ana, I should have gotten there faster. I could have stopped him from doing that to you."

"You did save me," Ana laughed through her own tears. "Kris, you came in just the knick of time! Had you been a second later... he would have raped me Kris. He would have done it."

"It was my fault you were taken in the first place!" Kris sobbed. "Ana he was watching me and I knew, but I just never cared! I led him to you! It was my fault!"

"It doesn't matter," Ana assured him. "I don't care. You saved me, Kris. That's all that matters."

Kris sniffed and smiled, shrugging. A thought crossed his mind, and he frowned.

"Ana," he told her, "I... I'm not the one who raped your mother."

"Then why were you in the house?" Ana asked. "How come you were running out of my mother's room?"

"I had heard her screaming," Kris replied shakilly, "and had rushed in to help. I ran in to see him climbing out the window, and then I heard you scream. I turned around, and you were staring at me like you wanted to murder me. I wanted to explain, but I was too afraid. So I ran."

"So you didn't do it?" Ana asked, silently praying that he was telling the truth.

"I would never do that," Kris told her. "You're mother was an amazing woman, and I had too much respect for her to ever do that to her. I would never do that to anyone for that matter!"

"I believe you," Ana smiled.

She burried her face deeper into his sturdy chest, and Kris sighed with relief, and overpowering love.

"Ana," he breathed. "My beautiful Anastasia. I loved you from the first moment I saw you. Even panicked and angry, you were still strong and beautiful, and I could never love anyone as much as I love you."

Ana knew that should have creeped her out. She knew she should be pulling away, calling him a pervert and a pedophile and a stalker and a creep. But, surprisingly... Ana didn't care. Here was a man, maybe ten years older than she, who loved her enough to endanger his life and rescue her. He stuck with her, and she knew he would still, for better or worse. He didn't care about her age, or her looks, or her brains, he just loved... her.

"I know," she smiled, "but I..."

"I'll wait for you, Ana," Kris told her seriously. "I will, Ana. It may take a few years, but... I'm willing to wait."

Ana looked up into his charming blue gaze and sighed. He was serious. Dead serious.

"That's a long time, Kris," Ana told him. "Four years... Kris, if you find someone else-"

"There will be no one else," he told her, cupping her bruised cheeking softly with his hand. "Never. I'll wait for you, Ana. I'll never stop."

He kissed her forehead lightly, and then stepped out, leaving Ana feeling left and alone. She unvoluntarilly began to weep, and Fin rushed in to comfort her. Olivia stared at her from behind the mirror, wondering to herself. She would never understand humans, she decided.

_We love, and we hate, and sometimes we do both at the same time. They're natural... but why do we alienate the love that comes so naturally due to age differences? Or race? Or religion? Don't we know we are all the same people? We all have the same feelings; the same emotions- why do we have to hate each other for it? We shouldn't have to discriminate because of the fact that what we veiw as important might not be the same as what others veiw. Lust is one thing, but we can never stop true love from budding once it starts... can we?_

The concept would haunt her for years to come, and she would never know the answer.

**Notes: Yay! Done! Whoo! ...Can you say sequel? LOL I actually have a few ideas... but I want your ideas too! So here's the deal. In your review...**

**1) Tell me what you liked/disliked/loved/hated about the story!**

**2) Tell me if it's worth a sequel!**

**3) If you think it's worth a sequel, suggest something! I'll take whatever suggestions I can get!**

**I am leaning toward November Trees or Silent Whispers as a title for the sequel... but I'm iffy. For example, I have**

**a) November Trees**

**b) Black Rose**

**c) Silent Whispers**

**d) Sunset River**

**e) ?**

**to choose from! So tell me your opinion! ... Please? Lol thanks so much for reading. I don't own SVU. Oh! Before I forget! Speacial thanks to Card13, liviscool, spacekitten2700, svuaddict88, gopackers, fanficreader, becky'bubbles, and...um... well thanks to everyone who reviewed! I can't possibly name you all! I really enjoyed hearing what you had to say. Love you guys. ;) Lol PM me with your own title suggestions if you don't like the above choices. (P.S. I think there's a poll on my profile with more suggestions... if it worked and it's there.) **

**Thanks for reading everyone! See you soon! XOXO-SilvrBlade**


End file.
